


Pirates of the Caribbean: Black Pearl

by FluffyDwarf



Series: The Curse of the Sea [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyDwarf/pseuds/FluffyDwarf
Summary: Hello ladies and gents,This is a new story that I am happy to announce.It's a tale of Jack and our character Aurora.This is how they met and our basic platform of their story.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gents,  
> This is a new story that I am happy to announce.  
> It's a tale of Jack and our character Aurora.
> 
> This is how they met and our basic platform of their story.

Jack was abanded and trapped in a damp cave. He sat at the edge of the water with his knees at his chin. He looks out to the horizon, lost in thought.

Till a gorgeous woman popped her head out of the water and rested her arms on the stone floor. Jack moved back immediately yelling in fear, for what he thought he saw was a siren. "Hello, sailor," she said, her voice was enchanting. "Who might you be? To wash upon this caves shore?" She asked, smiling, her pearly white teeth showing. 

"Captian Jack Sparrow" he answered cautiously. "Well, Jack don't you have to have a ship to be a captain?" She teased.

"Alright, well what is your name then?" 

"Aurora" Jack stared at her for a minute. "That's a beautiful name," he said softly. 

"Thank you," she said before ducking her head under the water for a brief second. "I guess this is where you sing 'Jolly Sailor Bold' ?" Jack asked sitting down. Her smile dropped. "How do you know such a song?" She asked swimming back a little bit. 

"I met someone whos friend was drowned by a siren," he said pulling a pistol out aiming for her head, "I don't plan on meeting that same fate".

Her eyes widen in surprise. "I'm not a siren, I'm a mermaid. There is a difference" she said looking Jack in the eye. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" Jack asked. "If I was lying, would I have wasted my time talking to you?" she countered. Jack stayed silent, pondering on this thought and his options. After a minute or two, he moves his gun and places it down on the floor. 

Aurora let out a relieved sigh and released a breath she was holding in. Jack got from his spot and rested on a stone slab in a dent of the cave wall. 

Aurora swims to the edge again. Jack opens one of his eyes and looks at Aurora, "Do mermaids sing too or is it just a siren thing?" he asked and she smiled before singing her song. 

"Into the sea, Hold you close to me" she began to sing, her voice like honey and gold. Jack sat up from his seat and began to walk slowly to the edge enchanted by her. "Slide neath the waves, down into the caves" Jack knelt down in front of Aurora. "Kiss me, my love, Come rest in my arms" he laid on his stomach, his face inches away from hers. "Dream your dreams with me, Slide beneath the sea" Jack reaches his hand to caress her cheek. 

"Come to me my love, Forget the land above" Jack leans in to kiss Aurora and she almost gives in but remembering her curse and backs away. Jack looks at her confused and upset, still enchanted by her song. She smiles before flipping her body back, smacking her tail on the water, covering Jack with water. Aurora left the cave and Jack, he let out an annoyed sigh before getting up to his 'bed' to rest, hoping Aurora would return soon. 

 

 

The Curse of Aurora  
Aurora is the daughter of Neptune, king under the sea. Aurora's mother was once a siren who when steps on land becomes human. Her mother found Neptune and his crew. She instantly fell in love with him. When the sirens demanded him she refused to give up Neptune. The Sirens outcasted her to never become human again. They also turned Neptune into a merman. They cursed Aurora's mother who fell in love with Neptune because of her lust for him.  
They cursed her and her family line to be mermaids and have no chance to be human unless they were to fall in love with a human and they have to fall in love with them as well. But if either of them were to break their love or betray them she was to turn back in a mermaid and roam the sea alone.  
And this is how our story will begin...


	2. Live on Instagram

Hey, y'all so I'm going to go live on Instagram tonight, 11/15/19 at 9 EST. if y'all wanna join and ask some questions about any of the stories then don't be shy and pop in.  
I'll be live for maybe an hour or longer.  
My Instagram is "fluffy._.dwarf"  
To let me know where you're coming from, simply write the story name and I'll introduce myself.  
I'll also be going live tomorrow night, 11/16/19, at the same time as tonight. Hope I'll see you there <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this story let me know in the comments down below so I know to keep writing this story going.  
> Also, don't forget to spread those kudos.  
> XOXO


End file.
